Guilty Pleasures
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: Everybody has that one secret guilty pleasure that makes you do things. For Annabeth, it's hard to admit that she may be involved (indulging really) in some fine, bad boy who goes by the name of Percy Jackson- to her 'popular friends'. Preppy!Annabeth Punkish!Percy Revelations and Percabeth
**Guilty Pleasures**

You see him every day and yet you cannot go up to him. You see him smiling with his friends but you never have the guts to go up to him. But you do, oh you do, you just can't help...

;;

Annabeth Chase didn't like anybody defining her and was a hypocrite. She judged people harshly and never really gave anyone a second chance. In her high school, she lived to be the perfect 'diva', which well is a negative trait.

And that is precisely why she didn't like anybody judging her. Behind all those pretty skirts, and well-outlines clothes, and that haughty way of talking, was a daily routine. And to stick to her daily routine, every day without fail, and to all those plans- well, anybody would get offended being called a 'dumbo'. Its takes a lot of strength and to have people trivialize your priorities...

But she did have a guilty pleasure, and the only thing in she kept on indulging without thinking twice.

;;

Typical mornings begin in her typical way. Mon-Fri she had the same breakfast (cereal with a banana), hastily picked out some clothes (which still were chic), and walked towards the bus stand. On reaching school, she went through her day in a monotonous way.

All in all, her life was pretty repetitive. Same thing day after day after day. And she strived to be the average girl (brilliant marks, popular friends, and the works)

The only highlight of her day was the looks Percy Jackson threw her when she was passing through the corridor, and the way she blushed tomatoes. Rosy red, averting her eyes she hurries along the path.

;;

But more than anything about herself, she hates her friends or anyone judging Percy; and all th rumours flying around him. Like he probably is the most disliked person to walk the hallways. Except for his band of peers pretty much everyone steered clear of him. Jackets in summer, tattoos on his body, and a couple of piercings, that awesome automobile, his brooding eyes, condescending look, disturbing expression, he was that stereotypical Don't-Mess-With-Me type of guy. And hot, by god, he was hot.

And her friends hated him so much, because they were the perfect judgmental kind of people who never understood the concept of live and let live.

And she hated herself because she didn't have the guts to stand up for what she believes in. And it hurt every single day.

They told her all sorts of nasty little tit bits, and they were her friends so she knew that they told her just so she didn't get messed up with the wrong sort.

Jason told her that day that he heard that Jackson slept with a brunette one day and the next day she was fucking a Blondie. Piper told her that Percy doing drugs. Leo believed he was in a gang ("have you seen his gun?") She cried herself to sleep.

Then one day they decided to have an intervention. The three of them sat her down.

"Annabeth," Piper begun softly, sitting down in the armchair in front of her. "Honey, we have seen the looks you give him."

"Give who exactly?" she asked helplessly, looking for a way out.

"Percy Jackson, that's who," said Leo.

"I don't give him looks!" she exclaimed.

Jason crouched down to her level, "Annabeth, we care for you. And I know you may think you like Jackson but honey, he is not good for you."

"You don't know anything about him!" she protested, weakly.

"What do we have to do to make you see his true colours?" asked Piper.

She kicked them out after that. Closing the door, she let out a small "He is not who you think he is."

And she believed herself. And she also hated herself.

;;

"What the hell is going on?" Annabeth wiggled herself into the small crowd gathering in the cafeteria area.

"Percy Jackson is beating the shit out of Mark," somebody shouted over the ruckus.

Annabeth wiggled her way to the front. She saw Piper trying the stop the fight, some guys betting and Jason and Leo standing helplessly on the side. And she saw Percy with that look on his face, swinging at Mark's face-

"Show's Over! Go Away!" she shouted on the top of her voice. People started going away, she was a big deal after all.

"Percy, get off of him!"

"No!" he replied. Pure rage was coursing through him.

"Mark, run now!" Mar took one look between Percy and Annabeth and ran fast with his tail between his legs.

Percy took a deep breath. Then he took her hand and started dragging her outside.

"Oh no you don't! You are not taking her anywhere!" stepped in Jason, blocking their way.

"Jason please, it's okay!" tried Annabeth.

"NO it's no! I don't trust him with you!"

"Oh now I have to take your permission to take her?" barked Percy.

"Percy please, let me handle this. Jason would you-"

"This is who you call your friends, Chase? Is this what you strived for? "

"Percy just shut up for a moment, please, I'm begging you!"

"No, enough is enough. You so called friends asked that little dipshit to bad mouth you, okay, and nobody gets away with that. Nobody has the right to comment on your body parts and get away with, nobody can-"

"You did this? You guys asked," Annabeth faltered, her had flying to her mouth. She ran out of the building and drop on a bench.

"Annabeth, we didn't mean to –" said Leo.

"Honey, what we did was for your benefit," began Jason.

"Nobody calls her honey, especially you!"

"And nobody asked your opinion. Annabeth, we asked him to ask Percy what he thought of you. We thought he would say _things_ and you would see what a bad person he is. But he didn't and the Mark well said um you know and the situation got out of hand."

Annabeth looked between them and Percy and finally broke down on Percy's shirt. She tugged on his shirt and sobbed. "I hate you Jason."

Jason had a pain stricken look on his face. "You honestly can't like a person you have known for like five minutes. Annabeth please-"

"No. I am done pretending. I know him, I know Percy Jackson, have known for a long, long time. And don't you dare judge him. I love him. He's my best friend and my boyfriend. And I was a fool to fall into this nonsensical hierarchical stereotypes things. He's good for me."

And Percy finally hugged him. "I'll explain it to you sometime, maybe, it's slightly complicated," stated Percy, helplessly after the revelation."

"You boyfriend is him, this little-"began Piper.

"You say one word about him; I'll slit your throat."

"Annabeth, you're kidding!" Leo said, not sure whether to laugh or not.

"Nah! I have seen her do it."

And wide eyes.

Annabeth smiled, "I have a lot to tell you guys, don't I?"

 **Leave a comment below!**


End file.
